


Hard and soft meat

by ColdStrike



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdStrike/pseuds/ColdStrike
Summary: Warning: VoreHuntress Wizard asks Bubblegum for help in dating Finn, but things don't go to plan for the wizard...





	Hard and soft meat

Huntress leant against a white table as she watched Princess Bubblegum rush around her lab. "So… what does Finn like?" The forest nymph asks awkwardly. She had hunted Grumbo with the human boy several days ago, yet her mind had stayed back there, constantly repeating the kiss that they had shared in her head. 

She wanted to date Finn. 

Yet, her life of solitude had left her lacking in social skills, and she doesn't actually know the fine details of Finn, just what he was good at. So naturally, she went to one of Finn's closest friends for help. "I know his favourite food is meat loaf Huntress, and that is about it really." PB says, adding a few drops to some mixture. "He's an adventurer, and he gets called to action quite a lot, so he doesn't really have a personal life now that I think about it." Huntress shifts, worriedly,

"I see…" The candy royal sighs, putting some beakers down before turning around and walking over to the Huntress. She places her hands on her shoulder, 

"You should just relax, Finn will still love you." Huntress only nods, and the Princess turns away, now playing with some machines she had invented. "You are both adventurers, you both belong out there in the wild, kicking everything's butt. That was how you two fell for each other in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Yes, surviving in the wild as we tried to summon my old mentor... I see the point, thank you for the help Bubblegum." Huntress says, smiling as she relaxes a little, a large amount of her worries put to rest.

"It's no problem, but I must ask: why do you even like Finn?" Princess Bubblegum asks, her back to the wizard, meaning she didn't see her flinch at her words. "Also, why exactly are you worrying? It's not like Finn has woman lining up for him for you to contest with." Huntress Wizard scowl deepens, getting annoyed by the princess insulting her crush.

"I like Finn because he is caring, because he is good looking, because he isn't afraid of anything, because he doesn't mind living in the natural, because he is hard." Huntress rattles off as they flow easily out her mind.

"Hard?"

"Yes, in the sense that he is hard to kill, to be eaten, he is hard meat…" Huntress is not sure why she added this, but it was likely because some leftover anger from the insults the princess had done to Finn, "... Unlike you."

The candy royal freezes up, turning around to look at the wood nymph. "...Sorry, What did you say?" She asks wide eyed, staring at the unbothered woman.

"That you are soft. I mean, Finn at the age of 12, a little boy, was handling threats better than you could, and as you said: he is constantly called to action. Why is that Bubblegum? It's because you and the other Princesses can't handle any problem without him." Huntress rises, crossing her arms as she stares judgingly at the royal, "All you lot do is sit on your squishy asses and make him do all the work. You're soft, you can't defend yourself."

Bubblegum faces the woman entirely, her face twisting into rage, "WHAT!? You think I can't do anything!? I built the Gumball Guardians! I built the banana guards! I built this lab! I built this kingdom! All in a nuclear torn wasteland!" She shouts, causing Huntress to glare a foul gaze,

"So then everything else still defends you? You literally just listed things that fight for you, not you fighting things." Huntress shakes her head in disappointment, "You use Finn as a crutch, lifting up all of OOO's society, you don't actually care for him, just planning to use him up. What if he were to leave? How would OOO handle that?"

Princess Bubblegum backs it up, towards her machines resting on a table while pointing a finger at Huntress, "You don't actually care about OOO or our well-being, just if you can get your hands on Finn! You want him to yourself!" She secretly grabs a small device behind her, hidden by her body.

"I don't! I know Finn would be devastated to realise that OOO fell apart without him! He would rush back! Giving his life to fix and protect everyone's mistakes! He would die alone, failing to do an impossible task, his life filled with regrets! He doesn't deserve that!" She levitates her arrows, aiming them at the Princess.

Bubblegum quickly counters, chucking the device she had secretly picked up. It arcs towards Huntress before activating, splitting into five small parts and homing in onto Huntress. Her eyes open wide as the devices attach themselves to her limbs, one on each before one attaches itself to her neck. The momentum of the devices send her flying, slamming her into a wall before letting her slide and locking her to the floor. The force of the impact stuns the nymph, making her arrows drop from the air and bounce uselessly.

Princess Bubblegum smirks, walking slowly over to the downed wizard, who shakes off the slight concussion and growls, leaping at the royal. Or would if the devices didn't keep her nailed to the ground. She struggles but quickly comes to the conclusion she was stuck, and watches as Bubblegum continues to walk towards her. She tries to summon her arrows but electricity shoots through her body, making her spasm in slight pain. It quickly halts, leaving her slightly panting just as Bubblegum stands over her.

She smirks down at the woman, "Like them? I made them for the banana guards so they could actually capture peeps." She rubs a hand across Huntress's cheeks, but snaps it away as the wizard tries biting it off. Shaking her head, she continues, "They will completely lock down a suspect, including wizards!" She says joyfully as she stands above Huntress, causing the woman to look up to glare at the royal.

"Great. Now let me go." She growls out, but Bubblegum giggles, shaking her jiggly body.

"I can't do that silly! You just tried attacking me, and I can't let Finn handle you as he'll just let you go." She walks out of sight of the wizard before shuffling noises are heard by the pinned woman. A few seconds later, Bubblegum returns. Wearing nothing. The nymph stares wide eyed,

"What the-!? What are you thinking?!" Once again Bubblegum giggles, then starts walking over Huntress, her legs on either side of her head. Huntress stares up gaping at the massive bubble butt wobbling above her, when Bubblegum looks over her shoulder and down on the wizard, 

"Oh you know, some fun~" She starts lowering herself, squatting as her dripping pink pussy rapidly approaches Huntress's face. With delicate grace one expects from a princess, she gently squats her ass cheeks on Huntress, cooing a little as her pussy resting on the nymph's lips sends positive signals throughout her body. She smiles down as Huntress struggles against her bonds, releasing muffled complaints as she refuses to open her mouth to the dribbling cunt sitting atop it. 

Bubblegum laughs and shifts her posture, resting her legs on Huntress's chest, slightly smushing her tits underneath them. With her legs straight, all her weight was focused on her ass that was now smothering Huntress, "You better get licking! Or I won't let you breath. I want to cum~" Huntress refuses to open her mouth, continuing to struggle against her bonds. This goes on for a bit, Bubblegum refusing to move her ass as the nymph wiggles beneath her, causing the princess to check her nails for dirt.

Eventually Huntress runs out of air, her struggles slowing to a halt, causing Bubblegum to smirk above her. With a gulp and a whimper, Huntress hesitantly opens her mouth, then slowly inches her tongue out. She starts eating the royal out reluctantly, who sighs in satisfaction above her as she grinds her cunt across the green face. She smirks at the nymph squished under her ass, "So Huntress~ How does it feel for a 'hard meat' like you to become nothing but a seat for a soft, squishy princess like me?"

"Mmph…" Was the low muffled response, making the princess smirk and grab Huntress's antlers, then pull her head tightly against her rear, making her squish deeper between the large cheeks. She moans loudly, feeling the unwilling tongue press deeper inside her cunt, and continues to hold Huntress there. She starts struggling as her air supply drops again, and PB's response was to grind even harder until eventually relenting, pulling her ass off as she looks down on her seat.

Huntress was panting, the entire lower half of her face is covered in her slick clear juices as her eyes are unfocused. She grins and shifts, now squatting over her just in time for Huntress to recover, looking at the cunt above just as some cum drips down onto her eye, making her flinch. "You look good! I'm sure Finn would love you! But you could still improve, here… let me help~" She slams her bubble butt down on the helpless nymph with a thump and squelch.

Immediately Huntress struggles, groaning into PB's pink pussy in pain. "Tongue out." The royal orders, and Huntress does so again, tasting the sweet strawberry snatch as it soaks her. Then Bubblegum shifts back, grinding her ass backwards as she rubs her pussy across Huntress's face entirely, resting it on her forehead. Huntress winces, sticking her tongue back inside as she closes her eyes in fear of getting PB's juices in them. "Tongue out."

She does as ordered again, making Bubblegum smirk as she then grinds her cunt across Huntress's face again, then back, then forward again. She laughs as she starts to aggressively dominate the nymph, "Come on Huntress! I thought you were 'hard meat'! So why aren't you fighting back? Huh!? Come on! You can't, can you?! You're soft Huntress, and that is what makes you such a great seat for my ass! A toy for my pussy to play with!" With a growl she aggressively lifts her ass up, smirking down at Huntress as she lays still.

She was covered in her cum, every inch of her face slick and wet, smelling of her pussy as it continues to dribble down onto her. 'Heh, you're all lubed up now… Now I need some~' she gets onto her knees on either side of Huntress face, and tucks her feet under Huntress head to force her to look at an angle as she positions her bubble butt. The wizard opens her juice covered eyes. And finds PB's ass directly in front of her face, with the royal bringing a hand down to spread the cheeks a little, presenting her tiny, flexing asshole. "Lick."

"No!" Immediately her struggles start up again, resisting against her bonds and making Bubblegum roll her eyes. She keeps her hands spreading her butt cheeks as she waits for the immediate surrender of the wizard. "Just give up Huntress, you're not hard, you're soft. Now lick." She forcefully shoves her ass back, squashing Huntress between her feet and her massive, soft, squishy butt.

Muffled complaints come from her ass as the soaking face is forced deep between the crack, Huntress's mouth breathing moist air on the flexing tight pink ring. It rubs against her lips, begging to be played with, and eventually, Huntress sends her tongue out again and laps at the asshole.

PB smirks, enjoying the feeling of the proud Huntress Wizard licking her dirtiest spot, and nuzzles her ass even further against her. She moans as the tongue starts covering her doughnut in a thick, slippery layer of saliva, "Inside as well!" She demands, making Huntress whimper and prod at the tight ring. Bubblegum relaxes, and allows the tongue entrance inside, allowing it slick up her insides.

Bubblegum moans, rocking her hips as she rides the tongue, her pussy rubbing onto Huntress's chin. She grins, and starts stripping Huntress of her clothes, and the wizard doesn't protest, simply giving up to the squishy ass dominating her. "That's right Huntress, kiss your princess!" The nymph instantly does so, kissing the asshole as Bubblegum murmurs in pleasure, and stops all ass movement, just letting Huntress place sloppy kisses on her tight ring, "Goood~ Now make out!" Huntress latches onto the flexing asshole like a suction cup as her tongue extends to its full length inside and wiggles around, her spit dribbling back out of the hole and down her already slick face.

Bubblegum stays like that, simply letting the 'hard meat' pleasure her shitter as she coos and moans. Eventually she pulls her ass away, yet Huntress follows it, digging herself back into the asshole. Bubblegum giggles, and lets her do it for a few seconds before pushing Huntress back down. "Easy Huntress, you'll still be serving your princess~" Huntress dribbles while staring at the ass.

"How?..." Bubblegum smirks, and brings her arm behind her back and to her ass again, and pops a finger inside her asshole, then stretches it open, making it gape in front of a wide eyed Huntress. 

"Do you remember how you said 'hard meat don't get eat'?" She gains a massive grin, laughing a little, "If you feed yourself to my superior asshole, then that wouldn't be true, would it? But you will become something greater Huntress! What is your choice?" Huntress gulps.

"Hard meat don't get eat." Bubblegum frowns and-

"But I'm not hard meat." Huntress finishes, and Bubblegum laughs, shoving her ass back and planting her pussy back on her face, causing Huntress to poke her tongue out immediately, eagerly lapping at the coochie already.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be a part of me Huntress, but I'm just adding a bit more lube~" Bubblegum starts rubbing her drooling cunt on Huntress Wizard, who rubs her head back into it, making sure every inch of her face is covered in the royals sticky cum. Bubblegum clicks her fingers, and the restraining devices on Huntress break off. Instantly Huntress arms move and grab the royal's hips, yet instead of pushing the ass off her face, she pulls it onto her, smothering herself under the soft pink ass with a blissful smile.

Bubblegum giggles, and halts her grinding, letting Huntress do all the work herself as she rubs herself on her soaking pussy, flicking her tongue out to taste PB'S moist cunt every time she rubs her mouth over it. The princess looks down, examining Huntress's soaked face 'She's good to go' she licks her lips, 'lunchtime'. She pulls her ass up as she crawls over Huntress, who stares at the jiggling ass with a look of longing.

"It's time Huntress!" The nymph scrambles onto her knees as PB lays down onto her back, spread her legs, and raises her ass up. "Feed yourself to me~" Her order makes Huntress crawl forward, and use her green hand to move a large, squishy cheek to the side, staring at the tight pink ring still covered in her spit.

She lowers her head, and sticks her twig antlers in first, prodding the hole that yearns for her, what spreads open and instantly starts tugging her inside. Placing both hands on the legs on either side of her, she starts pushing herself inside, while Bubblegum just lays there with a cocky, confident grin. She doesn't shift at all, allowing Huntress to feed herself to her asshole, "Come, become something better than you!" Huntress happily complies as she pushes her antlers fully inside the tight hole. 

The ring now touches the top of her leafy head, and spreads wider to take it fully inside. The pussy juice quickly comes into play as Huntress quickly slides inside with a squelch, the tight pink ring covering her eyes and makes it way over her nose as the nymph pants with pleasure. The asshole approaches her mouth, and she sticks her tongue out with a massive grin, licking the strawberry flavoured ring as it slides covers her mouth.

She continues to lick even as her mouth disappears inside the moist asshole, moaning as Bubblegum's ass clenches around her, yanking her deeper inside. With that, her entire head disappears inside Bubblegum's rear, causing the Princess to close her eyes and bite her lip in pleasure. Huntress continues to crawls forward, slowly disappearing into the soft pink cheeks as the royals anal ring slides across her shoulder. Bubblegum can't hold back anymore, and moans loudly in pleasure, flexing her asshole, "Get in there Huntress! Get in me so I can churn you up and turn you into shit!"

Huntress shoves herself forward, and despite her demands, Bubblegum doesn't help at all, just letting the 'hard meat' feed herself to her squishy bubble butt. Her asshole starts sliding over her green perky tits, making Huntress moan as her nipples get rubbed inside the tight ass, tongue still licking at the quivering walls. Bubblegum outside pats the bulge forming at her waist, grinning as she peeks at Huntress's legs scrambling to push her even further inside.

The royal doughnut starts devouring Huntress's waist, slurping it inside as Bubblegum finally moves her arm, and starts playing with her own dripping cunt, her juices dribbling down onto Huntress's back. "Well! It seems you were right! You are soft! So give yourself to me and I'll make your body to match as long, thick, brown, mushy logs of my shit!" Huntress moans loudly at her words. Her body sliding deeper as it is covered by Bubblegum's anal slime, while she goes back to eagerly lapping at the juices with a massive grin, the pink walls groaning around her. 

Bubblegum continues to rub her clit, moaning loudly as Huntress's ass starts being absorbed by her own. She grins, and moves her slick finger down between her green ass crack, finding her tiny perky asshole quivering. "Hehe, get inside." She orders and pushes against it. Her lubed finger pops inside as she uses only one finger to shove Huntress inside her ass, yet that one finger penetration is all it takes to makes Huntress moan loudly inside the belly. Her legs quiver and spasm as she cums, her cute pussy shooting out femcum that splats on the floor, making Bubblegum giggle. Her ass slides between Bubblegum's and disappears inside her pink ring, causing the royal to remove her finger as the green spasming anal ring and quivering pussy is dragged inside her.

Her tight ring presses Huntress's legs together as they too are starting to be devoured, though they lay limp and unmoving as she comes down from the pleasure high. Bubblegum giggles, and pats the bulge, "Don't worry meal, I have things from here. Just pleasure me~" With that she feels movement inside her, Huntress sluggishly rubbing at her belly from within while going back to licking at walls. Bubblegum smirks, and then brings her hand back to her soaking cunt, inserting several fingers inside as she flexes her ass muscles. Sure enough, with slick sounds, her asshole starts slurping up the legs, anal slime dribbling down the limbs as they are dragged inside.

Bubblegum moans, feeling her cum incoming, making her masturbation even more frantic. Soon the green feet of Huntress are brought against the pink ring. "GET IN ME!" The feet slurp inside, and Bubblegum moans loudly. Cum splurts out from between her fingers, spraying her hand, legs, and floor in pussy juice. All the while Huntress freezes up as the walls clamp down on her, squeezing and crushing her, rubbing at her flesh. It does nothing but makes her moan, but it also makes her shoot up the anal tract with a squelch.

It was visible outside, as Bubblegum's gaping asshole shows her feet getting sucked up and disappearing into the darkness that was her body, then the pink ring slowly closes, sealing Huntress inside. Bubblegum pants, before laying completely flat on the floor, sporting a massive belly that struggles and wiggles as Huntress moans inside. Bubblegum recovers, patting her massive belly with a grin, "Good food~ Be sure to struggle as you digest, please me with your death." She hears a muffled moan come from within her, but she ignores it as she rolls onto her belly, then pushes herself to a stand. She looks over her experiment she was dealing with before her snack break, "... That can wait." She deducts, and starts rubbing her belly as she walks out her lab.

Her movement makes her belly rock in her hands as she grins at it, "You will be jiggling on me soon enough, I just want to enjoy it~" She walks into her own royal room, and quickly walks over to a drawer, giving the room a quick look over before grinning and reaching inside, pulling out a large purple dildo. It had a suction cup on the bottom, which allowed her to stick it to the middle of the floor with a grin. It stands tall, and Bubblegum stands even taller over it, slapping her belly, "Hope you ready for some fun Huntress!" She yells as her stomach growls and groans.

Inside Huntress's head was making its way through the intestines, when it pops through a tight ring. Huntress moans as she is deposited into Bubblegum's stomach that was already pooling acid in. She brings her arms to her tits and pussy, rubbing them as the acids nip at her ass cheeks, causing her to moan, "YES! TAKE ME! MAKE ME YOU!" The walls clamp down on her, and she doesn't resist, taking her hand off her breast to instead scoop up some acid, letting it bite at her hand before bringing it above her and pouring it atop her head, letting it run down her body with a sizzle. 

*Buuurrp* Bubblegum smirks, slapping her belly, "That's it~ Let my stomach churn, claim you~" With that she lowers herself, planting her dripping pussy on top of the dildo's head, rubbing it a little to tease her cunt, then dropping the rest of the way. The fake dick pierces her, making her cry out in pleasure as she rests at its hilt, panting while her massive belly groans between her spread legs. Then she grins, lifting herself up as her snatch grips tightly around the dildo while her pussy slides back up, then slams back down. Another moan comes out of the royal as she starts speeding up, her body jiggling as she aggressively rides the dildo.

Inside her bouncing belly the stomach becomes hell, but for Huntress it becomes heaven as acids splash over her, the bouncing and clenching muscles tearing flesh off her. Her hands were at her dissolving pussy, frantically rubbing away as she drools from the mouth, acids quickly rising over her body, "Yes! Digest me!" 

Bubblegum moans loudly, her movement stirring up her stomach, the clenching quickly ejecting any air, "*Moan* I! -*Burp!**Moan*- Will! -*BUUURRP*- Make! - *Ah!*- you! -*Urp*- SHIT!" She aggressively slaps her stomach as it bounces in front of her, a muffled and gargled moan come from Huntress as response. She pants, speeding up her hips as she brutally fucks the dildo beneath her, massive amount of her juices soaking it and the floor. 

Huntress was panting inside the stomach, the acids occasionally drowning her. She had stopped fingering herself, simply because her arms were gone, so she moans as she lets tingling bites of the acid do it for her. *Burp!* The acids rise, covering her face. She gargles a moan into the corrosive liquid, feeling it strip her alive, making her all soft and squishy. She looks up and shoves her head into the air pocket, gasping as she feels her insides slip out of her. She sees the walls quivering around her 'She is about to burp… that will kill me!' "Do it! Yes! Yes! YES!-"

*BUUURRPP* Bubblegum does mid ride, her belly compressing violently but she does not care, just continuing to ride her dildo, using the death of Huntress solely for pleasure. Said pleasure makes Bubblegum cum, screaming loudly as her pussy and belly clenches, squeezing tightly on Huntress's corpse as her pussy sprays cum out. She pants atop the soaked sex toy, looking down at her massive belly that has now rounded off with a happy gurgle, causing her to smirk and slap it, watching it slosh and squelch, jiggling at the impact, "Good food~ Now to work you down…"

For the next few hours, Bubblegum rode her dildo like crazy, bouncing her massive bubble butt that devoured Huntress Wizard on top the fake rod. She cums multiple times, her cunt splattering her legs, floor, and sex toy in her clear sticky pussy juices. It also causes her sloshing, bouncing belly to clench every time, crushing Huntress's remains even more as they slowly travel back out the way they came in. Bubblegum's intestines make true to her promises, stripping every little nutrient from the nymph as they rub at what remains of her obliterated body. They quickly turn what was once hard meat, into bright pink, soft squishy bubble-gum to jiggle on the royal's superior body. Her belly reflects this, shrinking down slowly as Huntress disappears inside Bubblegum while she screams in pleasure.

Once the few hours of blind pleasure comes to an end, Bubblegum sighs pleasurably, falling forward off the dildo with a slick pop. Her pussy quivers, wanting to keep going as it drools juices, but Bubblegum was now focused on pushing on her smaller belly. She smiles, feeling its firm form, "Guess that means you're nothing but shit now~" She stands, her pussy dripping as she slaps her belly, "Good~" She grabs her cum covered dildo, picking it up and chucking it against the wall with a splat, 'I'll deal with that later, for now…' she licks her lips in anticipation, dropping to the floor on her back, sticking her ass in the air as she rests her head against the floor, the same position she ate Huntress in.

She giggles, flexing her asshole a few times, before moaning loudly as the crown of the turd pushes its way out. Shit the thickness of her arm squeezes out from between her cheeks, tightly packed from the intense squeezing her intestines gave it every time Bubblegum cummed. Inside the brown logs were the pure white boned remains of Huntress, just starting to poke out as her skeletal feet scrapes out Bubblegum's asshole. She moans, biting her lip in pleasure as sweat starts to break out on her soft pink skin.

The entire leg bone quickly starts making its way out, a continuous grind against her sensitive tight ring, making the royal coo, "That's it Huntress, just slide out of me as soft shit just like we both wanted~" The long, large pieces of shit splat onto the floor, creating the pile that was Huntress Wizard, nothing more than a bowel movement, a surprise snack for the soft, jiggly princess.

Her pelvis was next, squeezing out sideways, as if to make it easier for the royal, who smirks as she brings a hand up to rub at her wet cunt that was dribbling down onto Huntress's remains. Still, the waist of the woman was quite large, so it starts stretching the royal asshole wide as it slides out with the rest of the shit. Bubblegum moans loudly, her rubbing speeding up as her pussy drools and twitches, until she suddenly spasms, releasing a scream as her quivering cunt squirts. Cum shoots out of her, covering the shit collecting below her ass, making the bleached bones sticking out of it now drip with both cum and anal juices.

Bubblegum pants, then giggles, "You *moan* only made me cum once when you feed yourself to me alive Huntress, *Gasp!* and that was at the very end… for me to cum now… that means *moan!* you really are better as my shit!" She taunts as her hand starts playing with her sensitive clit. Huntress's spine comes out next, yet Bubblegum's asshole isn't able to clamp down on it, for there was too much shit that was once ex wizard filling the gap.

Her ribcage was next, and it stretches Bubblegum's tight ring wide, wider than it has ever been before, making the royal moan loudly and frantically finger her twitching pussy. Her legs buckle, quivering in pleasure as the ribs scrape out her asshole, filled to the brim with soft brown shit. Bubblegum pants heavily as sweat starts covering her body, "I did as I promised *moan* Huntress. You're *Gasp!* Shit! *MOAN!* And fat now! AAAAHHH!" Bubblegum screams as she cums again, her asshole crushing halfway down the ribcage as cum sprays out her pussy again, hot sticky juices squirting out her and onto the shit. Once again the soft brown logs drip with the juices from Bubblegum's superior body, both cum from her coochie and slick goop from her asshole.

Bubblegum pants as she halts her shit, then tiredly she looks to her left and finds the thoroughly used dildo still lying on the floor. She grins, and desperately reaches out to, and a few seconds later she gets a hold on it, then drags it towards her with a massive grin. She holds it and giggles, then brings it to her pussy. Her cute, small pussy quivers, recovering from her previous orgasm as cum dribbles out of it cutely. Bubblegum rams the thick fake dick inside her cunt, making her gasp, and shit even more as her body clenches. She grins, and then aggressively makes the dildo fuck her, pulling it in and out frantically. The result is her screaming loudly in pleasure as her whole body bounces and jiggles.

The skeleton of Huntress continues to slither out, crackling as it slides out her tight pink ring. Bubblegum's pants are mixed with the symphony of screams and moans as the ribs finally exit her. The gap is instantly filled by shit but quickly thins down as she reaches the end of the soft remains of Huntress. Her poor pussy above the busy asshole pours out cum as it gets pounded by the dildo, Bubblegum using both hands to pummel it with the toy frantically when her eyes go wide. She was nearing cumming, and there was a massive lump in her ass.

She moans loudly as she pushes the slight blockage out her ass, knowing exactly what it was. Huntress's skull. It is slowly squeezed through her tight pink ring, the very same one she shoved herself up while Bubblegum continues to piston the dildo into herself. Finally her asshole spreads to the widest part of Huntress's skull, just as Bubblegum is about to cum. She slams the dildo deep into her pussy again, but does not cum, simply holding it there as her cunt twitches around it, screaming at her to continue for an orgasm. But she holds still, and flexes her asshole.

Huntress's skull pops free, shooting into the shit as Bubblegum does a pleasured sigh, then grins as she raises her head and lower her hips, staring at Huntress's skull over her cunt and dildo. It was staring at her with a grinning expression as it sits in the shit that all used to be her, dripping in Bubblegum's ass juices, making the royal smile as she aims her pink pussy directly at it, "Hey Huntress, you look good as my shit." And with that she frantically fucks herself with the dildo again, before a few seconds later she screams as she climaxes. Cum sprays out around the dildo, splattering against the skull as Bubblegum soaks it in her clear, sticky juices. 

She showers the skull for several seconds, before she eventually tapers off. She pants as she recovers from the high, legs finally giving away as her hips slam onto the floor, dildo slowly sliding out her pussy. She takes a massive breath, then winces in pain as her body aches, but in a good way that makes her grin. She slowly lifts her head up and stares at the pile of ex girl, dripping in her cum and ass slime. She giggles and pushes herself up the rest of the way, getting onto wobbly legs as the dildo slides free from her quivering coochie.

She smiles as she towers over the pile logs, "You actually do look good as shit, but you are missing one final touch~" She spreads her legs, then using her fingers, spreads her pussy lips as well. A strong golden stream pours from her cunt as she smirks, showering the remains in the final bits of Huntress. It lands directly on the still grinning skull, then spreads out from there, waterfalling down the turds until hitting the floor, pooling into a yellow puddle. Bubblegum sighs in satisfaction, letting her cunt doing its job of relieving her of some pressure as her piss soaks the shit. Eventually, the stream starts to falter, and Bubblegum smirks as it comes to a dribble.

She removes her hands and steps backwards to take in her work, hands on her hips as she grins at the pile of turds with dripping bones sticking out of it, laying in a puddle of golden piss. "There! Now you look even better! A state that suits you!" She giggles, but her still weak legs make her stumble back. She easily catches herself, but smirks as she feels her entire body jiggle. "Speaking of your state… you feel great on me!" Bubblegum shouts as her hands leave her wider hips to instead grope her massive tits.

She lifts up the massive funbags, moaning as she bounces them in her hand. She grins and grabs one firmly, lifting it to her face and bringing the pink nipple inside before closing her plump lips on it, moaning loudly on the tit as she sucks away on it. She wasn't pregnant, so nothing came out of it but pleasure, causing Bubblegum to continue to slurp on her massive, improved breasts, opening her eyes to stare at the pile of shit. With a gasp she pulls of her nipple what was now covered in her spit, then grins at Huntress's skull as her hands return back to fondling her tits, "All your life you spent your time making yourself as unkillable as possible, to be 'hard meat'... But you were destined to be soft meat, or more accurately: jiggling breast fat!" 

She walks forward, directly in front of the shit as she towers over it and fondles her tits by squeezing them, feeling the soft fat squish around her fingers, all the while grinning down dominantly at the bone filled turds soaking in piss. "And you did an amazing job! My tits look and feel great!... But that is not all where you went, is it?~" She smirks and spins around, hovering her gigantic ass over the shit, "You padded here as well!"

Bubblegum slaps her ass, making it wobble as waves spread out across the massive orbs as Bubblegum bites her bottom lip in pleasure. Using one single hand, she reaches into her ass crack and spreads it open, stretching her pussy lips and revealing to the turds her flexing asshole. "Hey Huntress~ You crawled up this ass, you wanted me to churn you up, to add you to my body, so tell me: Is my bubble butt bigger than when you did so?" Bubblegum giggles, causing her entire soft body that Huntress was now one with to jiggle, before she uses both hands to spread her cheeks, popping a finger from each hand inside her asshole and then spreading her tight ring. 

It yearns open, revealing her flexing pink insides of her ass, as if eager to get more food, to churn them up and then shit them back out as it had done to the wizard. "How's the view again? Bring back pleasant memories?" She laughs, holding her tight pink ring open for a few more seconds, feeling the massive ass cheeks in her palm before letting go of her ass, the ring sealing shut as the massive bubble butt slaps back together. Bubblegum slaps her ass with a grin, "Cause the view up here looks pretty good~ Soft ass suits you!"

She emphasises that by pulling a sexy pose, pushing out all her improved assets as she moans loudly. Finally she spins back around to face the shit and piss that use to be Huntress Wizard, hands on her wider hips as she grins at the bleached, cum, piss, and ass juice covered skull. "You thought you were hard meat. You lived your entire life to be as unkillable as possible, to be the deadliest out there." Bubblegum grins and grabs her tits, smushing the soft gum orbs together, "But in the end, you were beaten by me! A soft, squishy princess! You were killed and eaten by my bubble butt! And all that hard meat stuff you rambled about?... You ain't exactly preaching about it when you're nothing but fat bouncing on me are you? Buffing my ass and tits for whoever plays with them next as I fuck them!... Speaking of fucking..." 

Bubblegum puts a finger to her chin, mocking the dead woman that she was seriously deciding something, "Should I let Finn fuck me? That way you get to have sex with Finn in some sort of sick way?..." She grins at the skull, "Nah! You won't get to see or feel Finn's dick, not even as ass fat cushioning his hips~" She spins around, slapping her hand onto her ass, causing it to jiggle, "This is reserved for Marceline!" She spots something on the floor, and grins as she bends down, deliberately wiggling her massive soft ass at the shit before standing back up, "And this dildo of course!" She brings the well used dildo into her mouth, moaning as she tastes herself as she sends the massive sex toy ramming down her throat, making it bulge from the outside.

A few seconds later she pulls it out with a bunch of slick sounds, panting with a grin as spit connects her mouth to the toy. She then looks her body over properly, noticing in an increase of nearly everything, "Damn! I look hot! Shame I left my clothes off in the lab, huh?" She teases, deliberately ignoring the wardrobe full of clothes behind her. "Oh well! I guess I better get back to that experiment!" Now completely forgetting about Huntress, she grabs the dildo and walks into her castle completely naked. Every step she takes causes her entire form to jiggle, the fat that was Huntress bouncing around in celebration, as if enjoying her new life as Bubblegum's ass and tits. The royal herself was smiling, finding pleasure in every bouncy step she takes as she lets the entire world enjoy the sight of Huntress jiggling on her form.

She enters her lab once more, smiling as she walks towards her computer, "I better record these results~" She pulls out the metal seat, and with a grin, places the used dildo on the chair. Spinning around she steps onto the chair and rubs her pink, plush coochie atop the dick head, slight slick sounds coming from the juices dribbling out her pussy. Then Bubblegum coos as she slowly squats herself onto the dildo, louder squelches coming out from her cunt until her fat ass finally presses against the chair, causing Bubblegum to sigh in pleasure. 

She starts typing as she lifts her ass up idly, then slams it back down, her massive ass slapping against the metal chair as her entire body bounces. Bubblegum moans, then smirks, "Get used to your new life Huntress~" She speeds up her bouncing on the dildo as her body shakes, occasionally moaning or gasping as wet slaps fill the room… and a growl from her flat, sexy stomach, Bubblegum giggling as she pets it with a grin.


End file.
